Link's New Pet
by melodywish25
Summary: Link gets a new pet and when he breaks out, trouble's not very far behind. Will Link, Ike, Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, and PK beable to stop the chaos before Master Hand finds out? Only time will tell! Please read and Review! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Links New Pet**

**Hello every one! I'm here to deliver yet another story to all of you wonderful people. This story is based on some true events, those events being that my brother got a pet… I am not lying the pet Link gets in the story is what my brother got but even though I have a huge fear of them it makes for some great inspiration of what will most likely happen. Personal story aside I hope you enjoy!**

Zelda, Samus, and Pikachu flung the door of Ike, Link, and PK's room open.

"What's the big emergency you guys?" Samus asked impatiently.

PK looked up from his laptop and rolled his eyes "Why don't you ask the two idiots marveling over a freaking box."

Zelda walked over to the guys "What's in the box?"

Link and Ike looked at each other "We got a pet." Ike said with a smile.

Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise "But Master Hand _hates _pets." She said "How'd you convince him to let you get one?"

Link looked down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs "Yeah… We didn't exactly tell him."

"So you three better not say anything." Ike added, somewhat threateningly.

"Whatever" Samus said, a bored look on her face.

"So can we see your pet?" Pikachu asked hopefully, jumping on her shoulder.

Link opened the box to show a large, harry spider "Meet Terrio guys!"

The girl's eyes widened, and Samus's jaw dropped "I- Is that a T- Tarantula?" she stuttered.

Link smiled proudly "Yup."

Pikachu put a paw to her face and pointed at it "Aren't those poisonous?"

Ike shrugged "Probably."

Zelda's face was flushed white "Close the box now."

PK looked up from Twitter "Yeah Link, it might not be a good idea to let it crawl up your arm either."

Link watched as Terrio walked up his arm. "He likes me guys!"

Terrio jumped of Links arm a scurried to the door and crawled through the hole in the door.

"Shit." Ike muttered.

Link felt a single tear role down his face "Terrio…"

Samus slapped Link "I think we have a larger problem then you losing your pet!" She shouted at him "There's a tarantula loose in the mansion!"

As Samus went on ranting at Link, a scream could be heard from down the hall.

"Well looks like Terrio is making friends." Zelda said sarcastically.

PK closed his laptop "Let's go clean this mess up before it gets too bad."

The six sprinted down the hall to Rosalina and Blu's room. They entered the room to see the two girls standing on a dresser. "Croconaw use bite!" Blu shouted at the Pokemon. Croconaw lunged at the spider, jaws poised to clamp down. Terrio dogged the attack and jumped to the wall climbing threw a crack in the ceiling.

"Damn, we just can't win can we?" Pikachu muttered.

The group ran to the staircase that would lead them to another level of the mansion, while Link stood staring at the place where his pet escaped.

"Link, why was there a tarantula in our room?" Rosalina asked him.

"Yeah do we need to tell master hand?" Blu growled.

Link looked at the two, and put his fingers to his lips "Shhhhh, no one needs to know." And with that he backed out of the room, leaving a very confused Rosalina and Blu.

**Taadaa! First chapter completed. Not even kidding my brother has a tarantula named Terrio… Like I said makes for great story inspiration though! Will our friends ever find Terrio? Will anyone else be "attacked"? Will Link ever do something right? *Suddenly falls to the floor***

**Lucario: *Holding a frying pan* Thank Mew she finally shut up. Anyways, as Melly was most likely going to forget to say, Thank you for reading the story. Please review so she can make it even better. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. See ya soon, good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hi there! Were off of school today, so I thought now would be the perfect time to write chapter 2! Without further ado, here's chapter 2! **

**Lucario: What great Poetry.**

**Melly: I know right!**

PK stopped at the top of the stairs "So where do you guys think he went?"

Zelda thought for a moment "It would have to be the room above Rosalina's, wouldn't?"

Samus brushed of the idea "We just have to wait for another freak-out."

A loud bang could be heard from the room across from them.

"Huh, she was right." Ike said, pushing open the door, to Lucario and Metaknight's room.

Metaknight held his sword up, about to cut Terrio when Lucario put up a hand. "Metaknight it means us no harm." He said calmly "I'm just going to let go out the window."

"No! You can't do that!" Link yelled "He's my pet, and my friend!"

Metaknight shook his head "Link, that's a monstrosity, not a friend."

Zelda put her hand on his shoulder "Link, maybe it's for the best if Lucario lets Terrio go." She reasoned.

Ike rolled his eyes "Yeah c'mon man, it's just a stupid spider."

Link sighed in defeat. "I understand. Do the dead Lucario."

Lucario nodded his head, and walked quietly onto the balcony.

"Hey I wanna see." Pikachu said quickly, jumping onto his head.

Lucario gave a small smile, "Be free." He said, as a small gust of wind carried Terrio to freedom.

**(Break)**

Meanwhile, a few doors down on the balcony outside of Wolf, Fox, and Falco's room…

Fox stood outside, admiring the beauty of the day "It's so great to be ali-"

He was cut off as a small mass of fur with eight legs latched onto his face.

"Falco! I'm in need of assistance!"

Terrio moved a tiny bit, and soon Fox was curled up into a fetal position screaming like a little girl.

**(Break)**

Back on Lucario's balcony, he and Pikachu had witnessed the entire event.

"Shit." She muttered "Now what?"

Lucario looked up at her "We tell the others a run to Fox's room."

"Right, let's go." Pikachu nodded in agreement, after hearing another one of Fox's girlish screams.

Down the hall, the entire group stood infront of Fox's room.

Samus kicked down the door "Where's the spider?" she growled at Falco.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Ya know, the spider that was on Fox's face." Metaknight said.

"I just want Terrio." Link said quietly, earning a slap from PK.

"We wouldn't even be having this problem if it wasn't for you, so shut up."

Falco put a wing to his beak, as though he was thinking "Maybe that's why fox ran through the room yelling _Get me amberlamps! I need the amberlamps!_" he shrugged his shoulders a little "I didn't pay much attention to it though."

Zelda tilted her head a bit "He was shouting for an ambulance and you didn't do anything?"

"No, I didn't really care."

Samus shook her head "Well where the hell is he?"

Falco thought for a moment "I think he ran to the gardens, but I'm not too sure."

Ike looked down at the floor "Great, just more running around."

Lucario began to walk out "Well c'mon, guess we better go."

And with that, the group left a somewhat confused Falco to go to the Gardens.

**Another chapter completed! I really hope you guys are enjoying, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it! What will happen Fox? Who will be Terrio's next victim?**

**Link: Lucario, she's doing it again!**

**Lucario: Ugh, *Grabs a frying pan from kitchen counter* Mel, are you gonna shut up?**

**Melly: Yes sir!**

**Link: That's great. Now thank you for reading the story. Please review so Melly can make it even better. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Good Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again all you people! Thank Mew for snow since we're getting about 8 inches of snow :D! I'm so excited; we may have the whole weak off! Because of that, I'm planning to do daily uploads! We'll see how that turns out. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!**

Samus looked at the towering hedge maze in front of her "Whose genius idea was it to make the entrance to the garden a fucking maze?" She scowled.

Zelda took a few steps away "Certainly not mine… hehe." She said nervously.

"Whatever the case we need to get through, find the garden, grab the spider, and go." Ike said walking into the entrance "Are you guys coming?"

The group walked through the entrance behind Ike.

"Okay, so if memory services me correctly I believe we take a left." Lucario said pointing to the left.

"No way, were taking a right, because everyone knows that right is always right." Link stated pointing to the right.

"Great logic." Pikachu muttered. "Why don't we just split up?"

Metaknight nodded "Perfect idea."

Link surveyed the team "Zelda, PK and Metaknight will come with me."

Lucario nodded "Then Ike, Pikachu and Samus will go with me."

The two parties went their separate ways, both planning on getting to the center garden first.

**(Break)**

PK held out a map and studied it carefully "Ok, so we should be making a left turn here…"

Link led the group on following the directions of the yellow mouse.

"And we should be coming upon the garden."

However they faced a dead end, not the beautiful gardens.

"Great job, you led us to another dead end!" Metaknight snapped "Give me the map!"

PK clutched the map to his stomach "No way, I know what I'm doing!"

"Obviously not!" The warrior growled, sticking his face right into PK's.

Link stood by, watching the argument with a sly grin "No please keep fighting this is hilarious."

Zelda snatched the map out of PK's paws "I'll be reading the map, since you two can't seem to agree."

Metaknight nodded "I this seems to be fair."

PK looked at the stone floor "I guess."

"Now first of all, we shouldn't have the map upside down." Zelda pointed out, flipping the map "And now we should be on the right track."

Link's little group, under the guidance of Zelda, began to go through the maze the correct way.

**(Break)**

Pikachu growled a little as she walked into another hedge wall "Damn it!" she hissed "I fucking hate this!"

Ike picked up the little mouse "Why don't we just backtrack a little, and we'll be fine." He said to her.

Samus shook her head "I'm done with this." She pulled out her plasma whip and cut a large hole in the 9ft hedges.

Lucario's mouth dropped "You can't just do that! It's cheating!"

Samus rolled her eyes, walking through "I'm cheating, get the hell over it."

"You guys aren't okay with this are you?" Lucario questioned Ike and Pikachu.

Ike smiled "I could care less; Samus knows what she's doing."

Pikachu nodded "Yes she does."

With Samus leading the way the group cut through the maze quickly getting to the center.

**(Break)**

"And here we are!" Zelda exclaimed as they walked to the garden fountain.

"And now we wait." PK said, taking a drink of the cold water.

As he finished his sentence, they heard the crack of a whip and saw Samus, Ike, Pikachu, and a grumpy Lucario following in suit.

"Well fuck you guys." Link laughed "Just cheating your way through."

"Yeah, we don't have to help find your tarantula." Samus snapped at him.

"No, no your fine." Link said quickly.

"Oh hey guys."

The group looked behind to see fox, tied up in a large spider web. He was sweating nervously.

"Help me." He squeaked.

"Where'd Terrio go?" Link asked, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"If your referring to the monster that tied me up, he ran to the mansion." Fox said "Now will you get me down?"

"Shit the little brats back in the mansion." Metaknight muttered.

"Well we can only hope that Master-"

A loud squawk could be heard from above them, and they watched as Master Hand's messenger Pidgeot landed in front of them.

"Master Hand wishes to have a word with all of you." He said, and flew off.

"Shit." The all said in unison, and walked to the office not a word going between them.

"So you guys are just gonna leave me here?" Fox called, as the group disappeared through the whole Samus made.

**Dun Dun Dun! Welp they are screwed. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story. It's almost over! Please Please Please Review the story! I would really love to know what you all think of it I'd love to get some feedback, negative or positive. A new chapter will be up tomorrow so I'll see you then! Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And it's time for the final chapter. I know it's a short story but it wasn't supposed to be something time consuming that I put a lot of effort into. This is just something I'm writing for fun. Anyways let's dive right into the chapter!**

The eight smashers trudged back to the mansion in silence.

"This sucks." Ike muttered "Now we're all going to get in trouble."

Samus leaned her head on his shoulder "Well we can all blame this on Link." She said.

Link turned around and stared at her "My fault? None of this would have happened if you didn't insist on seeing what was in the box!" he snapped.

"We all screwed up, so let's not blame anyone." Lucario said calmly.

"Lucario's right, we just need to go into his office and act like we didn't do anything wrong." Zelda agreed.

"Well maybe we should pick a fall guy." Pikachu said.

"Nope, if anything happens, we all take the blame." PK said, shaking his head disapprovingly at his younger sister.

The group stopped at the grand oak doors of Master Hand's office.

"Here already?" Metaknight asked to no one in particular. "Well, let's go." He pushed the doors open, ready for the punishment they were about to receive.

**(Break)**

Master Hand sat in the swivel chair of his office. It was quiet grand with arched ceilings and book cases lining the walls. He had his desk in the center and eight chairs right in front of it.

"Please take a seat I'll be with you in a moment." He spoke, reading some sort of novel.

The smashers sat, in the chairs. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

After what seemed like forever, the hand finally put his book down and turned to face them. "So I assume you know why you're here?" he asked.

"Nope, no idea." Pikachu answered quickly.

Ike elbowed her in the side "Why would you say that?" He asked through his teeth.

"Trust me." Pikachu whispered.

Master Hand smirked however a hand would "Oh really?" he asked "Would one of you mind opening that box for me then?"

Samus stood "I will since they're too scared." She said, opening the brown box to reveal Terrio the Tarantula "Fuck, this thing again?"

"Samus watch your language." Master Hand said sternly. "Yes this "thing" has been causing problems all over my home. Who brought it here?"

They all stayed quiet, not wanting to point blame on their friend.

Link was practically trembling in his seat. When he finally had the courage to speak he lifted his finger and pointed it at Lucario "It was Lucario's fault!" He said.

Lucario stared at him in stunned silence "What the hell dude?"

Ike nodded "Yup it was all him."

"Mmhmm." Samus nodded in agreement.

"What happened to not putting the blame on any one?" Lucario piped up.

"Lucario, since this is your first time angering me I'll let you off with a warning." Master Hand said. "Please let your pet go back into the forest."

Zelda nodded, slamming a hand over his maw before he had a chance to argue. "Absolutely sir. We'll make sure he does."

"Good." The Hand nodded "You may leave."

(Break)

The stood by the entrance to the forest, PK holding open the box "Go on little guy your free." He said quietly.

Terrio quickly scampered out and into the woods into the sunset.

"Well good work everybody." Metaknight said, slapping a grumpy Lucario on the shoulder.

"I still can't believe I got in trouble for all of this." He grumbled.

Link smiled at his friend "If any of us took the blame, he'd kill us. You're the only one that hasn't found some reason to piss him off."

Pikachu gave Lucario a small peck on the cheek "Yeah get over it." She said.

"Hey assholes!"

The group turned around to see Terrio staring back at them from the trees.

"Thanks for kidnapping me!" He screamed at them, running deep into the woods.

The Smahers stared at the forest wide eyed.

"Well that was unexpected." Samus said, confusion spreading onto her face.

"Yeah." They agreed in unison, walking back to the mansion, quickly forgetting the day's events.

**Woo Hoo! I am done! Well almost… I'll write a little epilogue for those of you who are a little curious about what's gonna happen to Terrio. So until then, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! As always review and tell me what you think. Byeee Guys!**


	5. Epilouge

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update these last few days, I've been very busy with family stuff and life. Well here is the epilogue!**

Terrio scurried through the forest as the sun set behind him and the mansion. _Finally out of that nightmare. _He thought to himself.

He came upon a large web inside of a semi-charred tree. Terrio climbed in to be greeted by a few smaller spiders.

"Honey I'm home!" he called.

A small female tarantula climbed onto the net. "Hello honey. How was your day?" She asked.

Terrio slumped down onto a makeshift table. "Terrible. I was on my way to work when I got kidnapped by some elf, fairy thing." He spat. "I spent my whole day being chased until some giant hand ordered them to set me free."

A tiny spider waddled over to him "I'm sorry daddy." She said.

"Oh it's okay." Terrio said with a smile, patting her on the head "That ordeal is over."

**Whelp that crappy little epilogue is done. Now I'm finally done with this story! Woo Hoo! I hope you all enjoyed, I'll be back writing soon! Until then, good bye!**


End file.
